Kids (They do whatever they want)
by heyitscp
Summary: Mindy tries a shot at being normal kid. But oh well, look at how that turned out.
1. Chapter 1

**Kids (They Do Whatever They Want)**

_This was not how I imagined it would be like. My hands grab a fistful of his hair and I tug at it-hard. Even with both his knees on the ground the back of his head made it up to my chest. His neck is exposed now and with a swift move of wrist I felt his throat tearing beneath the blade in my hand, the smooth rip of muscle and blood spewing from his jugular. This wasn't the first time I killed a man, but it was the first time I did it as Mindy Mcready. _

**11:09 p.m.**

Marcus had one of those police department parties, solidarity gatherings or whatever the fuck they called it and asked me to come along with him. I tried to convince him I was better off staying at home and he should spend the night with his buddies instead. They should celebrate after all, Frank D'Amico and everyone else on his cunt private army was found dead in his penthouse last month. Practically everyone on the force was busy with 'cleaning' up the case filing reports and other shit the police does when Marcus knows half of the credit belongs to me of course. That in itself is a fucking good testament of the fact that I can take care of myself and shouldn't be forced to come along.

But we ended up going anyway. They had the party at this fancy hotel with a prissy concierge and everything. How the fuck could they even afford this place? Though I assume this had been a reward of sorts for catching America's Most Wanted.

Marcus introduced me to his friends and to be honest, I was surprised some of them actually knew me. They knew me as the little girl Marcus took care of for five years before my Daddy took me back after he was released from prison, and then disappeared completely, until now that is. My Daddy had taught me manners and I gave them my perfect little girl smile and tried to remember everyone's names by repeating if after they shook my hand.

Not a single one of them mentioned my Daddy though. But it was kind of expected. The force didn't know him as a hero, only Marcus, Kick-Ass, and Hit Girl knew what he did for the city. He was the kindest Daddy in the world and that must be good enough for me.

There had been a lot of "oohs and ahhs" and one cop said "I bet you're gonna be a heartbreaker when you grow up". I swear I saw Marcus flinch at that one. We both know I could rip a man's heart out if I wanted to, and I don't need any 'growing up' to do that.

Eventually the fascination with Mindy the 'shiny new toy' died down and I was left watching people socialize. This was the first party I've actually been to. Or the first one I can remember being at. It was hard to recall memories from before I had been reunited with my Daddy and wouldn't have it any other way. Marcus is trying to be a good father-figure, he did good raising me for the first five years of my life, but he'll never come close to my Daddy. Big Daddy or no, my Daddy was the first and greatest superhero this city has ever seen, and they will probably never know either.

I scanned the room for Marcus, he stood a few feet to my left talking to the woman named Luna. Luna is very pretty I like how her hair moves around when she walks. She works at an insurance firm and was looking into the D'Amico insurance claims. Then again, I wasn't even sure how she got invited to this cop party. I noticed her whispering close to Marcus' ear and he had this goofy look on his face. That's when I figured I should stop checking on Marcus and start observing other things.

A few cops who actually brought their kids along set up to leave at around 8:40 pm. It wasn't a school night so I literally had no idea why they were going home so early. I got to talk to a couple of those kids earlier, none of them went to my school and we didn't find anything to talk about. They were boring as hell so I didn't feel bad about seeing them go.

Someone approached me though. He wasn't one of the cops Marcus introduced to me earlier. He wasn't dressed like one of the officers either. No suit and tie for the evening, unlike Marcus who even made me wear a pink high-waisted dress. The man was wearing a black leather jacket a grey shirt and denim jeans, definitely not police-officer chic. He must've conned the hotel staff into letting him in if he wasn't on the guest list.

He smiled at me and introduced himself. Scott Chase, insurance investigator. Apparently he's working with Luna on the D'Amico accounts. We talked about normal things at first. Like if I was with my parents, where I went to school, which grade I was in and stuff like that. I fed him half truths and whole lies. I was really getting into my story and I thought he was buying into the shit I was telling him, but then he had this off look like he knows more than he's letting on and just keeps nodding and stuff.

Scott says there's over 1600 books in the D'Amico penthouse and they're insured so he has to look into all those titles and find which ones the company needs to pay for, mostly because they've been ruined from the 'accident'. I asked why he was telling me things about the insurance claims. He said I looked like the kind of girl who'd enjoy reading through the D'Amico's library. What a douche.

I definitely enjoyed gunning those cocksuckers down. Though I have to admit I felt a pang of guilt knowing he had to do inventory of those titles, oh well sucks to be you, Scott. He also asked if I was having a good time at this party, seeing that there weren't many kids my age around. I told him it wasn't so bad and then he said he was glad I ended up not having a boring evening.

I had to say goodbye soon enough though. Marcus came by sans Luna and said we had to go. He thanked Scott for looking after me - I didn't understand why he needed to do that. I was fine on my own anyway.

I was putting on my seatbelt when Marcus asked if I had a good time. Judging from Scott's expressions while I was talking to him, I managed to restrain myself from saying fuck, asshole, bitch, and any derivative thereof. Marcus winced at that but he said at least I was making progress into normalcy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

I got an e-mail from Dave Lizewski asking to meet him at Atomic Comics after school. Technically I wasn't allowed to go places without Marcus having to drop me off. I wasn't allowed to cut class either, but I didn't want to sit through Mr. Harries talking about the Great Gatsby when it's pretty obvious the class hasn't read any of his chapter assignments, well except for me and that prick who couldn't keep his hand down in class. Maybe I should break it for him one of these days and see if he can still keep it up.

Dave wouldn't be here in another half hour or so I decided to slide up to a booth and order a chocolate marshmallow smoothie. The menu said it was supposed to be a play on drinkable s'mores. It was good, though I still prefer hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.

When Dave arrived he was practically out of breath. I think he might've tried to run away from Marty and Todd. Those two are so dense they haven't even noticed who Kick-Ass is. Well it could be because Dave is pretty good at hiding his identity. Hold on, no he isn't. Dave had this weird look on his face too, kind of like the time when Big Daddy and I first paid a visit to his house after we hit that punk Rasul's place. He looked confused and pretty much like a complete idiot.

"I - want - you to train me." he said between pants and trying to catch his breath. "I don't have to be good-good like you good with guns and all high-flying moves. I just don't want to die anytime soon. Especially since our last thing was pretty insane and I'm still surprised we made it out alive -"

I already said yes but he kept on going. Talking in that squeaky voice of his, like he hasn't reached puberty yet. Dave was pretty much rambling in a very Dave-y way before me agreeing to his request managed to sink in.

"You will?" he said, eyes wide and his voice ending with a squeak.

I told him I would train him. Basically I didn't need to know what his reasons were. I have to admit I did see some potential in him. He had a lot of fighting spirit when I first met him. Well that was basically all he had back then, and his fucked up nerve endings.

To be honest I've been feeling a bit lonely even with Marcus keeping a close watch on my every move. I think he's trying too hard to make me have normal life even though we both know normal doesn't cut it for me. And I guess having Dave around would be a welcome change of pace. It's only been four and a half weeks since Daddy and I had our _revenge_. I keep thinking of it that way instead of calling it the night I _lost_ him.

I feel like Marcus has been smothering me with attention and as much as he's trying to make me feel like he's there to support me and hold my hand and shit while I was grieving, he wasn't doing an effective job. All it feels like he's doing is trying to push me into a corner that's far away from doing anything remotely close to being the person Daddy wanted me to be. He's keeping me away from being Hit Girl and ridding the city of fucking assholes.

I told Dave we could start training next weekend, I needed to come up with something to tell Marcus first. And I sure was hell not going to give Dave a fitness test on that first day. It'll suck if he passes out even before the training session is over. He has to make up with cardio and build his endurance before I'll let him join me in training.

Dave's still babbling about why he needed the training sessions and I manage to catch a few words with what he's saying like it's his social responsibility to be Kick-Ass because he's actually helping people and making a difference and all that shit. And he needs to not get killed while doing it because of his dad, and stuff about Katie - oh yeah which reminds me.

"That's fine asshole, but I need you to do something for me too." I tell him and he fucking swallows like I'm gonna ask him to resurrect my Daddy or have his dad adopt me or something.

"I want you to teach me how to be a normal girl. Maybe you can get Katie to find me girls my age to hang out with."

"Okay." Dave said. Oh man, how I wish this guy's voice would break already.

I got home before Marcus did and decided to make pancakes for dinner. Breakfast food is pretty good at any time of the day. Anyone who says otherwise is a fucking idiot who doesn't know what they're missing or are probably in denial. Marcus walked in while I was flipping my third pancake onto the stack.

"How was school today?" he asked. Marcus doesn't mind the pancake dinner, since he lets me pick what I want to have for dinner four times a week, twice will be his turn, and the other day we'd try out something completely new.

"It was okay. This one boy in my English class wouldn't keep his hand down throughout the period. You want some pancakes? I still have a lot of batter left."

Marcus nodded and pulled up a chair to face my seat. "So, Mindy what do you think about the Great Gatsby?"

Shit. I wonder how Marcus knew I skipped class. "I think it's the pursuit of the unattainable that leads to Gatsby's destruction and forgone all the success he's worked for in life." Of fuck. Good thing I actually read the thing.

Marcus was watching me intently "I dropped by to pick you up at school, Mindy. I think you can guess what Mr. Harries said when I saw him today."

Oh well I was already in trouble anyway. "Did he say I was an intelligent young lady with wisdom beyond my years?"

"Nice try. He did say that, but after he told me you skipped his class today. Mind telling me where you were?" Oh boy, here we go again. Marcus was gearing up for the "I want you to have a normal life speech" again.

"I went to the comic store. I was -" I took a pause for dramatic effect and purposively choked not he next word "I missed my Daddy and I thought if I went there I'd feel like he's one of those superheroes fighting crime and defending the city." As much as losing my Daddy hurts me, I know it's a soft spot for Marcus too. I feel awful for doing this, but part of me actually feels that way. Like I need to surround myself with those poser superhero crime fighters at Atomic Comics. None of them will ever be as real, brave and kind as Big Daddy, not even Kick-Ass.

"Your father was a hero, Mindy. He was a great cop. Damon Mcready that's your dad, not Big Daddy the vigilante. Your father did great things for this city Mindy, never forget that." Although I've heard Marcus say this before, I still felt my heart drop seeing him like this.

Marcus got up from his seat and hugged me tight. "You can always talk to me, Mindy." He was whispering something at the top of my head but I couldn't hear him well. I think he said something like "protecting me" and then he kissed my hair.

I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass in the future but I took my chance on asking Marcus if I could hang out with Katie and her friends this Saturday. Since Katie is Dave's girl_friend_, I wasn't telling a complete lie.

It worked though. And Marcus is all too happy about it. At least he thinks I'm doing something right.

_Note: The story picked up a month after the first movie. Mindy is 12 and Dave is 15 going on 16. I should have said this in the first chapter but this is turning out to be different than what I had in mind. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"What was that?"

"…thirty four-"

"The fuck that's not thirty four. Do it again asshole and go lower this time."

"Alright." Dave answers, exhausted but he's obviously trying to do the push-ups the way I told him to.

This is the the third time Dave has managed to impress me. The first time was when Daddy and I saw Kick-Ass' debut on TV and he fought those thugs with his batons. I thought he was pretty brave to do that and his fighting skills weren't that bad. Although Daddy says he got his ass kicked. The second time was when he shot D'Amico with a bazooka.

True to his promise Dave did whatever I told him to do in our training sessions. Which is weird because I know I'm pushing him _too_ hard. Or at least I'm making him think like I am so he'd start thinking something like 'Mindy made me go through hell-training so I can take on anything you assholes throw at me'. I'm imagining Dave doing just that. But in my head he's Kick-Ass and he's standing on top of a pile of dipshit motherfuckers he defeated. Then Kick-Ass turns to look at me and flashes this bright smile with his blood-stained teeth and says 'We did it Mindy.'

"Hey Mindy, Mindy?"

I'm jolted out of my daydream and Dave is already doing the stretching exercises I taught him.

"I'm meeting Katie later, do you want to come along? We were going to watch a movie but I asked her if we could hang out at Atomic Comics instead. So you know, she could meet you and stuff." Dave was trying to reach his arms over his legs and touch his feet and failing at it.

"And she said yes?" I asked incredulous to the idea that this girl, from what I've seen of her from school would cancel a movie date to go to a comic book store to meet a 12 year old instead of sucking face with her boyfriend while pretending to watch said movie.

This time Dave is reaching his arms up. "Well not exactly" he says with his voice squeaking again.

I knew it.

"Maybe next time. I don't feel like going out and Marcus might start looking for me soon." At least that reason wasn't a complete lie. Marcus would be checking up on me anytime soon. I promised him I'd be back home early for our Saturday movie night.

I'm starting to find a pattern here. Some of the best excuses I've made, or at least those that worked have a bit of truth in them. I guess that guy from the TV show Marcus was watching the other day was right after all, that the best lies have an element of truth in them.

Dave looked genuinely disappointed that I couldn't come.

Finished with the exercises I taught him he stood up and reached for his backpack and got something from it that was wrapped in brown paper.

"Here, I thought you might like this."

I took the package and opened it. At first I thought it was a notebook because it was too thin to be a book. I flipped through the back first and there were a few blank pages before I saw several photos of the cat with a red bow on her head wearing different costumes. The cover read 'HELLO KITTY' in a red glittery font and the whole page was pink aside from the cat. There was an even bigger photo of the cat with the bow on her head but on the cover she was wearing a red jumper. I'm guessing the cat's name is Kitty.

"It's a sticker book." Dave says. "When you get more stickers you put them on the blank pages." he says leafing through the pages himself. "This book already has some stickers on it, but if you want you can also trade stickers with other collectors. The lady at the store said this was very popular with girls these days. Maybe you can swap stickers with potential friends?"

"Thanks, Dave." I said and I meant it.

I saw Scott the insurance guy after school today. He was wearing a dark gray suit and it looked pretty weird since the last time I saw him at a formal event he was the one wearing casual clothes. And if seeing him at school wasn't strange enough he said he actually came by to see me.

Scott was asking a lot of questions about my Daddy. He wanted to know if my father is Damon Mcready the police officer. Why was he sent to prison? Did he come to see me when he got out? Do I still talk to him? Where he is now and stuff like that.

No one except for me, Dave and Marcus knew how my Daddy died or even when he died for that matter. That it was at a public execution orchestrated by Frank D'Amico in his quest to rid the city of superheroes that fuck up his business. And for the most part people weren't asking how I ended back with Marcus as my guardian so I didn't think I'd need to come up with a story to cover for it.

I wonder what piqued his interest. Clearly he didn't buy any of the things I told him that night we first met when I told him my Daddy was a real-estate broker who got caught in a crossfire when this client he was showing one of the properties to ended up being a high-profile drug syndicate and the rival drug cartel boss was gonna take a hit on his client. My Daddy managed to shoot a few of the bad guys and get out. But just when he thought the shooting was over his phone rang with his very beautiful and pregnant wife on the line and he just had to answer and tell her that he was okay. Doing so he let his guard down and one of the assholes shot him and Marcus was one of the cops who went to the scene and my Daddy held on to life for enough time to tell Marcus about his wife who was going to have a baby and to promise him that he'd take care of that baby girl, who is me of course. Unfortunately my mother died giving birth and that's how I ended up with Marcus as my guardian. Pretty cool story huh?

Anyway, thanks to Marcus' perfect timing I didn't have time to answer any of Scott's questions. Scott backed away the moment he saw Marcus' car drive by and said he hoped to see me again sometime. Marcus asked about school and I automatically told him that I didn't skip any classes but I didn't bother telling Marcus about Scott and his pesky questions. I'd figure something out if I had to deal with him again anyway. Besides after what happened the other night, I didn't have the heart to talk about Daddy with Marcus any time soon.

Hold on, I could dig up why that douche is been asking about my family history. Daddy has a database on all the properties D'Amico has amassed in the city. I'm sure Scott's name will turn up in those entries, then I'd know what angle he's working on. If that doesn't work, maybe I can have Marcus invite Luna over for dinner.

I had that dream again. The one where I'm slitting a man's throat. It's not like I haven't done it before. I've done it once or twice as Hit Girl, but never as Mindy. I thought it's post-traumatic stress from our _revenge. _I'm actually worried it might mean something. When I woke up from that strange dream I remembered the face of the man I killed. It was Scott.

* * *

Note: Not so happy with this chapter, but the draft has been on my laptop for days now so I figured why not. This chapter was originally intended for a whole different plot, oh well, let's see how this works out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
